A Pirate and A Ninja
by 1412PhantomWriter27
Summary: Ace thought he was going to die, he really did, with a hand of magma impaling him in the chest but at least he died saving his little brother. What he didn't expect was a girl to come up and kiss him before the darkness took him.
1. Prologue

**One Piece Xover Naruto** **1.1**

 **A Pirate and a Ninja**

 **Summary:** Ace thought he was going to die, he really did, with a hand of magma impaling him in the chest but at least he died saving his little brother. What he didn't expect was a girl to come up and kiss him before the darkness took him.

Female Naruto, pairing Ace/Naru, other pairings to come.

 **Prologue**

She was the last that had remained of the Age of the Ninjas, but the was over 900 years ago, people today don't know about it since it was before the 'Void' period, but she was there, she saw what had happened but has stayed in the shadows taking neither sides and wandering the seas and lands like the wind.

She wasn't alone, other than herself all the biju had survived and have been hiding at the furthest corners of the world where no one would find them.

Kurama was with her though, luckily she had been able to adjust so he could come out of the seal without her dying, but instead of leaving he stayed by her side throughout the centuries.

She out lived everyone she had loved but she wouldn't mourn for them for long, she knew that wasn't what they wanted her to do. She made friends over the years and she had fun, she never told anyone of her past though.

She knew if anyone got their hands on that knowledge it would be dangerous; good or bad.

What amazed her was that even though people could no longer unlock chakra they now had Haki and Devil Fruits along with the rest of the world's mysteries.

She scoffed at the Marine's so called Justice and she was disgusted by how corrupt the World Nobles ended up, but the one thing that did catch her interest was Gol D. Roger.

He reminded her of how she used to be, going against the odds for the sake of her dream, he was the same. She met him and became good friends although no one but his first mate knew of her, they never questioned why she didn't age or why she could do the things she could do.

At Roger's execution she sat on top a roof top where he could see her, she held up a bottle of his favorite drink as a toast and a farewell. He grinned when someone in the crowd had asked him where his treasure was.

"Hahahahhaahaha. My treasure? If you want it go get it. I left all of it at that place." The spears pierced through him and the crowd was silent.

Naruto threw her head back and laughed at his final words, she stared up at the sky with tears running down her face for her friend's death. She wiped those tears when she sensed his crew begging to leave the crowd and gather an empty port. She went after them and released her aura letting them know someone coming towards them.

Roger's crew stopped when they sensed a powerful presence coming straight for them. They got their weapons out, no one was supposed to know that they were there. Rayleigh stepped forward, making the rest of them look at him with confusion.

"Stand down I know who it is, although I didn't think that she would show herself like this." Rayleigh murmured the last part but the crew still heard.

A woman appeared before them, making them go on their guard again. She stood at 5'6 and had long blonde hair and sorrowful blue eyes.

She didn't greet them but was soon in Rayleigh's arms with some tears rolling down her cheeks.

She pulled away once she had got a hold of her emotions, she wiped some stray tears and spoke, "Hey Ray-chan I'm sorry about that, but I did want to meet the rest of them before I left."

Rayleigh nodded and turned to the rest of the crew, he almost laughed when he saw their faces.

"Men, let's get going, back to Paradise before those pesky Marines come." The crew came out of their thoughts and began to ready the ship for sail.

Once they had been far enough from the town, Shanks came up to Rayleigh and the mysterious girl and asked.

"Rayleigh who is this?" That had gotten the rest of the crew's attention.

"Right I never did introduce myself did I?" She looked at him and then to rest of them, "Well then let's sit and talk first. Ray-chan I brought your favorite along with mine so you can't back out of this right now."

Some of the crew were holding in their laughs at the nickname of the first mate. A glare from him made them burst out laughing.

"Alright you've had your laugh, now get over her if want to know." Rayleigh said annoyed and had some of the crew bring out chairs earlier, and sat down next to her.

She pulled out a scroll and laid it on the ground, the crew saw some weird writing on in, "Release." Was heard from her and a puff a smoke covered it, when it cleared the crew saw all sorts of alcoholic beverages that they had never seen before and a small pile of white bottles.

"Well everyone take a bottle for yourself, and if you don't you will miss out on the best sake you ever had." She grabbed her bottle and Rayleigh taking at least 6 of them, so the crew each grabbed a bottle or two.

"Now since everyone has one, a toast to our fallen comrade, and one of the best man that ever sailed these oceans." She her bottle up high and the others did the same before taking a swing from the bottle.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure to finally meet Roger-chan's crew." She heard Rayleigh chock on the drink he was taking, along with some of the crew members.

"Don't call our captain 'Roger-chan!'" Someone exclaimed.

"Well considering that I met him when was first setting off with Ray-chan here I do have the right, not to mention I'm older than both of them." Naruto said.

"But how can you be older than those two, when you don't look a day over 21." Crocus said.  
"Well, I assume you know what happened during the void period correct?" She looked to see everyone nodding.

"Well I'm from the period before it, and of course I know no one knows of that period beside me, Rayleigh and Roger, I won't tell what was the in that era but it was near the beginning I'll say that much."

She burst out laughing seeing the faces once again, she hadn't had this much amusement in years.

"I've been Roger's friend for a long time and he asked me to tell you guys to keep living your dreams, live free and to live your lives free of regrets." At this the crew shed some tears for their captain and took another swing.

Naruto got up, and walked to the railing, she felt a hand go on her shoulder to see Rayleigh.

"Well Ray, I guess this is goodbye for now anyways, you won't be seeing me for a good 20 years. I only came to give you guys you captain's last words to you guys."

"I understand Naruto. I hope to see you again in the future." Naruto gave Rayleigh a hug before she turned to the ocean. She jumped off the ship, and landed on the ocean's surface. A final wave she disappeared with the wind.

"Hey Rayleigh, do you think we will ever see her again?" Shanks came up to him only to see her disappear.

"Of course, she won't stay away from the world too long, she would get too bored and it's not her style to stay quiet for so long." Rayleigh said with a smile.

 **Sometime in the future**

" _Did you guys know? If you share a drink, you become brother?"_

" _Brothers?! Really!?"_

" _We might not be on the same ship when we are older but this will bind us together as brothers! So no matter what happens we will always be brothers from today on."_

 _The three gave a toast and drank._

" _Promise me you won't die too."_

" _Idiot, if I die who would take care of you? Of course I'm not going to die. I promise."_

" _Become my son."_

" _Join my crew."_

 **Unknown Island** **(present time)**

It was a peaceful day on a small island in the Grandline. She had the time to go back to her favorite spot to relax before the newspaper coo had come and delivered the paper. She paid the amount and opened the paper.

" **Fire Fist Ace Captured"**

'Portgas D. Ace has been capture by Blackbeard and is to be executed in two weeks' time.'

That was all that was read by her before she had torn the paper to pieces. Her anger made everyone around her kneel over from the killer intent she had put into it. The paper was from at least 8 days ago which meant she only had 6 days to get to her destination.

'Dammit, why did I have to go to the one island that gets its newspaper once a week or so!'

Getting up from her seat she gathered her thing before heading out to Marine ford HQ, it was a good week and a half from where she was if she was taking a normal ship, but she was not an average kind of person.

"Kurama let's go save the idiot's son from dying. I would never forgive myself if he did." Kurama jumped up on her should in his one-tail form.

She took off with the speed that would make her father and A jealous. She would get to the HQ in 5 days, maybe 4 if she was really pushing it.

Blue eyes showed determination, she would help save him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Marineford HQ**

It was silence on the battlefield, for Luffy he had come save his brother, and he did. They were escaping until Akainu began to insult Ace's old man. Ace turned back to fight him but when he was down, Akainu came after Luffy.

Ace intercepted before the punch could reach his little brother. Blood came out of his mouth and scent of burning flesh entered his nose.

He knew it was the end for him, I mean not even he could survive a magma punch straight threw his chest. He was glad that he saved his little brother though.

Akainu removed his fist from Ace's back, only to be kicked back several meters from the brothers.

"Oi, we need a doctor over here, please save Ace!" Luffy's voice was starting to get desperate when the doctor from their side said that there was nothing he could do.

"Iva-chan please inject Ace with what you gave me, Please save _Ace!"_ No one was coming to help them.

"Luffy, I know that this is the end. I no longer have the strength to speak out loud." Ace coughed up more blood.

"Minna, Oyaji and you to Luffy, was it good that I was born?" Ace was about to continue when a sharp voice came through the air.

"Move."

Naruto had just made to the battlefield to see Ace impaled by the Marine's Red Dog's fist of magma. 'Shit, I need to get there now.' She speed up until she was by the crowd that was blocking her way.

Ace was speaking his final words, there was a crowd of people around them.

"Move." Was all she said before she created a wind that pushed them all to the side, she looked to the boy, Monkey D. Luffy, if she remembered the bounty posters correctly and Dragon-kun's son.

The two weren't paying any attention to her, but pulled Ace away from Luffy with much protest but no resistance. She narrowed her eyes and saw the condition he was in but she had more important things to do at the moment.

"Luffy, I can save him but I need to be for him to face me." She said Luffy looked up to her with a hopeful and desperate look.

"Girl it's impossible to save him." She looked to the man that had that.

"Well, I'm about to make the impossible happen." She had Ace laid down on the ground, he was looking at her, and she saw she didn't have much time, the light was fading from his eyes.

"Kurama let's do this, Ace this is going to be incredibly painful but I need to have the will to keep endure it." He nodded and she entered her sage mode along with the activation of Kurama's, she put her hands over the wounds and began to pour her chakra into the wound.

Ace didn't know who the girl was but he thought she looked somewhat like an angel. Her bright blonde hair looked like was glowing around her like a halo, she said something but everything was starting to get muffled.

He looked to see her covered in something that looked like his flames but it was different. She placed her hands on his wound and that's when it happened, he didn't know what it was she was putting in his body but it felt like entire body was burning him from the inside out.

Not being able to keep back the pain, he screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ace's pained scream filled the area, and many turned to a golden figure over him doing something while he was screaming.

Whitebeard turned to hear the pained screaming of his son, he was surprised to see who exactly it was. From the corner of his eyes he saw his other children look like they were about to attack her.

"Gurararara, it is okay my children if it anyone to save Ace it's her. Protect her, follow what she says and get the cheeky brat out of here, his work here is done."

Whitebeard's allies and children did what they were told, but were hesitant of the new figure in the war.

Back with Naruto, she pumping as much chakra into the wound, it was starting to close up but she couldn't finish if she wasn't in a place where she wouldn't be attacked at any minute and she had to help get everyone out of here, she looked to see the Luffy looking like he was half dead.

She gave him a small reassuring smile, "Luffy I need you to get out of here."

"No I'm not leaving my brother!" He exclaimed. Before he could do anything a sharp chop to the neck knocked him out.

She had made a clone to catch him, from the corner of her eye she saw Jinbe, "Jinbe take him out of here, and congrats on getting out of jail." She knew from what she read in the newspaper that Jinbe would be against the war, so that meant the Marines would have locked him up. If he was here, he was here to help.

The fisherman moved and took Luffy with him running from the battle.

Spotting the 1st Division Commander she yelled at him, "Marco! Come here, I need you to take this to your ship's infirmary and throw it into the wall next a bed, have the doctors ready." Pulling out her tri-prong kunai and handing it to him with a chakra hand.

Marco nodded and took her tri-prong kunai, he didn't know why she wanted him to do that but if Oyaji hadn't said to follow her orders he wouldn't have done anything; Naruto refocused her attention to the wound. Just a bit longer, to complete the first stage of healing him before she had to focus on any other damage that the wound would have caused.

On the ground Ace was still screaming and was surrounded by a red cloak.

She felt the tri-pong hit signal her, "Alright everyone get out of here, that means you too Edward Newgate." Her voice was cold and sent shivers down everyone's spines, they didn't dare disobey not wanting to anger her.

She brought out two chakra arms and made a couple hundred shadow clones appear next to her. "Alright girls you know what to do."

"Hai!" They all exclaimed before diving into the battle field taking down the marines while yelling at the other pirates to escape.

Some of her clones were now caring a heavily wounded Whitebeard. The real Naruto was now in the infirmary with Ace in front of her on a bed.

"Alright people I'm to tell you this once because this is taking up too much energy to heal. When I'm done he isn't going to wake up for a while, keep him on fluids and don't give him any morphine for the pain, it won't help him it will make him worse." She looked to see the doctors already have the IV bags ready.

She felt Shanks arrive and smirked.

From the corner she saw Marco, "Shanks is here to help you guys and end the war, get up there he doesn't have much time left, this one will be fine." Everyone's eyes widened and began to water, and Marco left the room to his see his father.

"Alright Ace-kun time for the real pain." She leaned down and placed her lips on to his, his screams were muffled but she had sent the chakra fast to heal the damage that had been done.

Ace didn't know what was happening, felt the pain intensify when a pair of lips met his, he opened his eyes to stare into yellow-orange eyes. The pain then started to recede and he was met with darkness.

Naruto stopped and pulled away, deactivating sage mode and Kurama's chakra. She felt the drain but she knew this wasn't the time to faint.

Haruta was already next to her brother hooking him up to the IV as the woman had instructed. She looked for any wounds just in case and gasped seeing that it looked like nothing had happened, he looked like he was just asleep.

"He'll be fine." A voice interrupted her thoughts, and looked back to see the blonde woman leaning on the wall for a bit of support.

"Can you help me to get up there, I have somethings to say to your Oyaji." Haruta nodded her head.

When they got up there Whitebeard was sitting on his regular chair, with some blood coming out of his mouth. The entire crew was surrounding him with tears coming down their cheeks.

Shanks was off to the side with a grim expression on his face.

"Thanks Haruta, I can take it from here." Haruta nodded and let the blonde support herself.

Naruto ignored some of the stares now directed at her. She walked until she was right in front of the strongest man of the world.

"Now Ed-kun this was not the reunion I was expecting, and considering I was going to take you drinking with the toads." She said with a somber smile.

"What?! He gets to go drinking with you and you won't let me come with you? I mean you let Rayleigh, Roger, and even Mihawk go with you but you never take me!" Shanks said. Behind him his crew were shaking their heads at his captain antics.

"Ignoring the idiot right now," –'Hey!' "I did bring some with me just for this occasion, I did the same with Roger." She took out a white bottle and handed it to him.

Whitebeard laughed, "Gurarara, thank you Naruto-chan, though I never thought this would be the last thing in tasted." He opened and took a swing from it ignoring the protests of his nurses. "That was the best sake I've ever had, thank you."

"Anytime Ed-kun, now I think you have a few thing to say correct, this your goodbye make it good." She said and stepped to the side helping him up.

He stood up straight with his coat on and his shoulders and his weapon on his other hand.

"My children forgive for telling you to leave me behind," he said coughing some blood up, "Protect each other my children. Marco is you new captain, sail the seas like you always have and live your lives how you want to. I just have one question," everyone was silent at this point with tears running down their cheeks, "Was I a good father?"

"Yes!" Was the immediate reply.

"Thank you my children," he said before lowering his voice so only Marco and Naruto could hear, "Tell Ace that I love him and that it wasn't his fault. Naruto one last favor as well I understand that you have some clones still fighting correct?" She nodded.

He grinned and told her to come closer he whispered something in her ear which made her grin like a fox. Many of the crew were a bit frightened by the sadistic dark glint in her eyes. She stepped back and said, "Consider it done."

Edward stood straight, with eyes closed and let his final breath breathe out of his body.

At this point the wind had picked up and made his coat fall showing his back to his crew without a scratch on it.

They bowed their heads in respect of their father, friend and rival.

Naruto looked up to the blue sky before sighing, she turned to the new captain, "Well then I will be right back, oh and please excuse this but it was his last request," many were confused by what she meant, she threw a video den den mushi showing that the war was somewhat still happening.

"Shanks-chan come here and hold this." Naruto's voice was sickly sweet which made him pale a bit. She gave him a marker.

"Now don't throw that until you get the signal from me okay." She was gone before he could ask what the signal was.

 **At Marineford HQ**

Naruto appeared and sent a silent signal to all her clones to start setting _it_ up. She shunshined to where Sengoku, Garp and the three Admirals were at announcing that the war was over and that they had won.

"Sen-chan, Garp-kun it's so nice to see you two again it's been a long time." She now stood in front of the two.

The Admirals were already preparing to attack when Sengoku interrupted them, "Enough you three," he turned to her, "Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Well I'm here to announce Whitebeard's final words to the world." She said in an innocent tone, Sengoku and Garp had met her a long time ago but knew almost nothing about her, other than her love of ramen and pranks, she is extremely powerful and she doesn't age.

Around the world people were shocked at what she had been implying and the press was already getting the story out.

"Please don't attack this only a transformation and my excellent acting skills of course too." Before they could ask in a puff of smoke she transformed into Whitebeard.

She turned giving them a small wink and turned to the video den den mushi, "Gurara, the man that Roger is waiting for is still out there and Teach it is definitely not you. Just like there are those that carry on Roger's will there will be someone who carries it."

She paused before continuing, "It has been passed down since ancient times, and someday someone will come with the history on their backs and challenge the world to a fight. The battle that the world government has been fearing will come."

"When someone finds _that_ the entire world will be turned upside down." Taking a deep breath, she shouted, "THE ONE PIECE DOES EXIST!"

Everyone across the world that was watching was shocked Sengoku and the three Admirals were trying to move from their places but couldn't move an inch. Naruto let go of the transformation and turned and gave them a polite bow.

"Thank you for letting me speak now I must be on my way." She was gone with a yellow flash and back on the ship with Shanks and Whitebeard's crew.

"Oh don't turn it off yet I gave the signal to the girls right before I left, you guys are in for a real treat." She said with an air of pure happiness.

Some backed away from shine she was giving off.

Turning back to the screen they noticed that the marine were no longer broadcasting to the world, so they figured this was a personal one that was recording what was going to happen.

Then screams began, hundreds of frogs came out place they didn't was possible and almost half the marines were wearing dresses and looked like women and women looked like men. The marine base was now coated with orange paint and a scene from the Icha Icha series that made almost everyone on the ship and at the marine base have nose bleeds.

Sengoku had a face of pure shock, while they saw Garp laughing his ass of at what had happened to him and the three Admirals. The three Admirals had somehow turned into women and were wearing revealing sundress in their own colors. While Sengoku had ended up with a princess dress and his beard shaved off with a kiss mark on his cheek.

Back on the ship no one knew what was happening but Shanks and Naruto were on the ground laughing, they were soon joined in by the rest.

"Hahahaha, alright well that was a great laugh," Naruto had calmed down long enough to get her baring. She got closer to Shanks and bent down to whisper in his ear, "Shanks I'll take you drinking with the Toads for 3 days, when you get the details for Edward's funeral done." She hadn't even finished speaking when Shanks had already began calling people and ordering his crew to do their jobs.

She turned to Whitebeard's crew that was now looking at her, "I know many of you have questions but let's save them for later, after I wake up." With that she let herself blackout only to be caught by Shanks.

He wore a small smile on his face before lifting her up and turning to Marco, "Can one of you show me where the infirmary is so she can rest. She'll be fine in a day or two."

Marco motioned for the doctors to take her to the infirmary, "Shanks, just who is she yoi?"

Shanks paused mid-way through the door and turned back to Marco.

"Hehe, well I for now she is the one who saved your brother's life along with many others here today, I won't tell you anything else other than that she isn't the enemy and you definitely wouldn't want her to be. She'll tell you and the commanders when she thinks you guys can handle it." Shanks turned back around and followed the doctor back to the infirmary where Ace was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up a day later, she felt Kurama was wrapped around her and opened her eyes to see him with four tails curling himself around her like a pillow.

"Morning Kurama." She said in a soft voice stirring him from his sleep.

A red eye opened and stared at her, **"Morning kit."**

She was going to reply when the door the infirmary opened to show Marco and Haruta enter the space and freeze at the sight of the giant fox in the room.

Naruto quickly sat up, "Don't worry he's a friend, without him Ace wouldn't have been here."

Both Commander nodded and slowly relaxed their bodies.

"I hope you are feeling better, do want some breakfast? Shanks said to make you some miso ramen yoi." Marco then felt himself being pulled by the blonde to where the scent of food and noise from their cafeteria.

Behind them was Kurama walking in his two tail form now, amused by his Kit's reaction to her favorite food.

"Shanks must really want what you promised him, I assume yoi." Marco said seeing the girl extremely happy with some words.

"Yup, considering that kid has been asking me for years whenever I visit and there literally is nothing like it and I don't blame him, but I love to tease the kid. It's one of my favorite pass times." She said with a small smile, before digging into her bowl of ramen.

"You call him a kid but he looks much older than you yoi?" Marco saw that most of the crew was listening as she spoke.

"Well, I'm much older than I look but until Ace wakes up, I won't say a thing other than my name. What I say will be the same thing I did with Roger's crew and with Whitebeard and a select few." Naruto's eyes turned cold and looked to everyone's eyes.

Marco felt the power she radiated and decided that Akagami was right about not wanting her to be their enemy and nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service, please take care of me." She said with a small bow.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to have you on board yoi." Macro said with a small bow back for formalities.

"Ah!" she exclaimed catching their attention again, "Kurama introduce yourself." A small glare was directed to the orange fox with two tails on the seat next to her.

The fox gave her a small glare before turning to the crew and opened his mouth shocking everyone there, **"Kurama, you should be honored to have the grea-** _WACK -_ **Ow! Kit what was that for!?"**

"Properly, Kurama or I won't let you go hunting again for the next two weeks." She said with a dark glint and a sweet voice.

" **Tch, fine."** He turned the shocked humans and gave a small bow, **"My name is Kurama, thank you for taking care of me and my kit. Please excuse our intrusion."**

Kurama got up and sent a silent message to Naruto as to where he will be and left the room.

She rubbed the back of head, "Sorry about him, he doesn't like humans much."

"Ah it's okay yoi." Marco said, but a questioned remained on their minds.

"No, we are not Devil Fruit users either." Naruto said cutting through their thoughts.

"Did you use-" one of the crew was cut off.

"No, I didn't use any Haki on you guys it's written all over your faces." She said.

Naruto sighed and sensed Ace's chakra stirring. "Marco let's go, he's waking up and will be in extreme pain, Kurama is already there."

They got up and began to head out of the cafeteria when she stopped and turned back to them, "Whatever you may hear right now ignore it, if you disturb me while I'm treating him you could kill him."

With that she hurried out of the room with Marco following closely behind her with wide eyes.

"No it wasn't true what I just said but it will keep them out long enough so I can finish healing him, then the only thing he will be worrying is feeling like he's being poked by thousands of needles for the next week." She said not turning back to see him.

She entered the room to see the pained look on Ace's face. Looking to Kurama who prepared she activated the chakra cloak and entered sage mode.

Marco was standing in the entrance of the door to see Naruto be covered in the same thing she was in the other day during the war to heal Ace.

"Well get in here and close the door already." An annoyed voice came from Naruto.

She turned back to Ace and focus on him, she gently coaxed him out of sleep, "Ace this is the second part of the healing that I told you before that would be extremely painful, you'll be sore for a while too, are you ready?"

Ace woke up to darkness and pain everywhere, he couldn't move a single muscle without feeling like he was being burned from the inside out. He heard the same voice as before pulling him more out of the darkness. Opening his eyes he saw a blurry figure of white fire. He felt something on his chest before his world exploded in the worst pain he could ever imagine.

His screams filled the entire room and could be heard throughout the ship. Many flinched wanting nothing more than to go and stop whatever is causing their brother pain, but the warning that she had left them with no choice.

Inside the room Marco was watching the entire processes, when she placed her hands on his chest, Ace was wrapped in the red cloak again but this time it was starting to look like what she was in. That was when he saw her do the same thing she had done the same thing she had done yesterday, she leaned forward and kissed him.

That was when the two were enveloped in a bright light making Marco shield his eyes from it. When the light died down, Ace was no longer with the red cloak but with his flames surrounding them and Naruto was no longer in the cloak either.

Both of them didn't realize that the process was done, they still had their lips pressed together. A cough from behind them made them pulled apart.

Naruto had a small blush on her face and Ace was giving Marco an annoyed glare.

Clearing her throat, she looked back down to where Ace was and gave him a small smile, "Well how do you feel?"

Ace groaned, "My body feels like its needles are just poking me for fun." He couldn't move, any movement would make pain shoot through him.

"Well that's to be expected, since Kurama's chakra is poison to a human's body." She said absently.

"What! You mean to tell me that whatever you did to Ace was poisoning him yoi?!" Marco said alarmed.

"Yes, but that is why I'm here, I purify his chakra to make it do less damage to him, think of it like this. If Kurama gave him his chakra to Ace while he was dying, Ace would have healed at an extreme rate and died from the corrosive energy that was given to him or had him in a permanent coma." At that both Marco and Ace gave her incredulous looks.

"Now since I was basically born with his chakra, my body has adjusted to it and purifies it making it less corrosive and less lethal to use on humans, that's why he can't move his body right now without feel a million needles are piercing through him. Understand." She gave both of them a meaningful looks.

They nodded their heads now understanding a bit, "What's chakra yoi?" Marco said.

She had said it several times over the past couple of days that he had met her and wanted to know since he had never heard of it.

"Chakra is the physical and spiritual manifestation of a person's energy, it's kind of like my version of Haki. That's the short version of it, and for other reasons I will not explain further." She said in a voice making them understand not to go further on the topic.

"Okay yoi." Marco accepted it, for now. 'If pops, trusted her it must have been for a good reason-yoi.'

"Ace get some rest trust me you won't be able to move for at least a week without feeling pain, sleep helps a lot." She said in a voice that showed experience.

"Can't I have some pain killers to make some of the pain go away?" He complained.

"No, trust me when I say this any other medication other than that IV bag that you are hooked up will cause your body to reject it and increase the pain you are in." With that Ace deflated and Naruto thought he looked like a kicked puppy, it was adorable.

She snapped out her thoughts when she remember she had placed a marker on Ace's little brother, he was in terrible shape when she had last saw him on the battlefield. And from what she had heard he received another injury from Akainu and Jinbe did too. 'Damn now I have more people worry about.'

A hand on her shoulder made her snap out of her thoughts to see Marco giving her a questioning look.

"Are you alright yoi?" She could hear the concern in the lazy voice.

"Yeah I just have to check on some people right now, they had gotten away okay for the most part but since those two are brothers," she pointed to Ace behind her, "I want to make sure him and Jinbe are okay." She looked over to see Kurama getting ready for a nap on Ace's stomach and Ace looking at her with a surprised expression.

"Wait if you're going to see my brother, take me with you please." Ace said trying to get up and failing.

Naruto pushed him back down and wacked him over the head, putting her hands on her hips, "Are you an idiot!?" She gave him an ice cold glare making him flinch.

"I just healed you and I told you, you wouldn't be able to move for a while. You're going to stay right here and rest. Kurama here will make sure you will too." She saw Kurama lift his head and give her a deadpanned stare.

"You will watch him because I'm going to be letting you go out in _that_ form with no complaints from me for a week and we'll visit your favorite place." Kurama visibly brightened at the deal, nodded and went back to sleep.

Turning back to Ace, "If you dare get up you be in here longer and I'll make sure the healing process is painful." The sadistic glint in her eyes made Ace feel a chill go down back and break out in sweat, he nodded making her turn around to Marco.

"Well Captain Marco, tell him Ed-kun lasts words and I will be back in a couple of days, if Shanks comes tell him I'm visiting his brat." She walked out of the room not waiting for a reply and made her way up to the deck.

Ignoring the stares from the rest of the crew she took out a tri-prong kunai and stuck it into the wood floor in front of her. Making the hand signs, she closed her eyes and searched out for the marker she put on Luffy.

' _Ah, there he is.'_ Opening her eyes she was gone in a yellow flash, surprising everyone there.

 **With the Heart Pirates**

It had been 4 days since the war, and 4 days since he had save Mugiwara from dying. They were settled on a small coast that bloke them off from the rest of Amazon Lily.

Law was heading back outside from the room, after changing his fellow supernova's bandages when something from the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

Activating his Devil Fruit and prepared to slice the 'offender' when he saw it was the blonde woman from the war that appeared. He saw that her hands were raised in a way saying that she meant no harm.

"Don't worry I just came to check on his younger brother and Jinbe." Her voice was clear, he lowered his sword and deactivated his Devil Fruit.

"I assume that since you said 'his younger brother,' Fire Fist is alive-ya?" Law said, he was curious how he had survived a wound like that.

"Yes he's alive, in a lot of pain but alive." She looked down to see who had come to see. He was bandaged up and had been hooked up to several different machines.

"How bad are his injuries?" She asked him.

"He has a burn on his chest that will most likely scar, suffering from severe exhaustion, and minor wounds all around his body-ya." He answered in a neutral tone.

She nodded and looked to him, "Great where is Jinbe then, outside I presume?"

He nodded and motioned her to follow him.

Outside Hancock and several of Kuja warriors were delivering food to Jinbe and the other crewmates of the Heart Pirates.

"Has my beloved Luffy woken up yet?" Boa said in a worried voice. Jinbe looked like he was about to reply when a voice coming from the submarine/ship cut him off

"No he hasn't and with the shape he's in now, I would say he won't wake up for another week or two." All of them turned to see Law walking out of the ship with a blonde woman.

"Who are you? And how did you find where we were?" Boa said, she didn't recognize the woman, and felt jealous that the woman had seen her beloved when she had yet to see him.

"Calm down Boa Hancock," the woman held her hands up, making Law feel like déjà vu, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I just came to check on Jinbe and Ace's little brother Luffy to see how they were doing."

Jinbe finally had recognized her, as the blonde that was going to save Ace and had knocked Luffy out to get him out of there.

"Naruto-san is Ace-kun okay?" Jinbe said with some hope, the news had no word whether he was alive or not but it did say that Whitebeard was dead.

"Of course!" she exclaimed a bit offended that some people doubt her, "I used a bit too much of my energy but just fine. He woke up earlier today, I think since he is a devil fruit user he will be up and about in 3 or 4 days." She said knowing that she had forgotten that part when she was telling him that he would be feeling like that for a week or so.

"How is that possible, we saw him impaled by a fist of magma?" Jinbe said not really believing that someone could recover that fast from a wound of that magnitude.

Law was intrigued now, he was looking at Naruto with a new light of respect. Normally anyone would of died from that but she had managed to do the impossible to heal him and not only that but make it so he would be okay with only a week or so of rest.

"Well I'm a bit special, lets' stick with that for now, but anyways I came to check on your wound since you are awake I can ask permission to help speed up the healing process so to say." Naruto was no walking over to him and stopped in front of him.

"If I may?" She asked pointing to the bandaged shoulder.

Jinbe looked at her, he sensed the power she had and saw no ill intent in her eyes. He nodded and uncovered the shoulder with some difficulty.

Law came closer to see what she would do, while the rest of the pirates were quiet at what was happening.

Naruto ignored the attention she was getting and began to undo the bandages, once she was done she examined the hole. It would scar, she couldn't give him the same treatment she did with Ace because anyone else would die but since Ace was made of fire and was compatible to Kurama's chakra it was possible.

Over the centuries she worked on her chakra control now she had it almost perfect, she studied medical ninjustus so she could help when she could. Lifting her hands she performed some hand signs and activated the jutsu making a green light come from her hands.

Holding it up to the wound she concentrated on knitting the muscles back together and get new cells born. She thought that he was lucky since nothing major was hit and it was only fat so it would be easy to heal. Jinbe watched as the wound was being healed, it itched though, and he assumed it was a side effect from what she was doing.

Everyone watched in awe as the wound was slowly getting smaller, before leaving a pink scar in its place. Law was amazed, he would ask if she could teach him how to do that later, unless it was a devil fruit.

She pulled her hand back and the green glow slowly died away. "There that should do it, take it easy for a while since you will still feel a phantom pain from it."

She looked to the side and saw the man earlier inspect the wound. She smirked, he looked just like Sakura when she was learning a new healing technique. "By the way I didn't catch your name earlier, although you seem familiar, and judging from the pirate flag you must be from the newer generation."

Law looked back at her, "Traflagar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates Naruto-ya."

"A pleasure, I'm sorry I didn't recognize the Surgeon of Death. I've only recently paid attention to the new generation." A small smile graced her face.

She turned to Boa "Hey is the old bat still alive, I think I would like to say hello to her, it's been almost 35 years since I last saw her."

"I'm still waiting for her to die, but yes she still lives." Boa said, she had recognized her name from some the tales that the old woman had told her about, though she did not believe them until now.

"Margret here will escort you when you wish." She said pointing to the short blonde hair girl next to her.

"Thank you, I would like to go now if I can." She looked to Margret who nodded.

 **Back on Moby Dick**

Ace hadn't fallen asleep, he was still thinking of what Marco had said that Pops was dead and told him to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he still loved him no matter what he thought.

" **Quiet human, go back to sleep."** Ace snapped out of his thoughts, he stared at the fox now.

"Y-you can talk." He stuttered out.

Kurama lifted his head to look at him, **"Yes I can, what you've never seen a talking fox before?"**

Ace shook his head, making Kurama sigh, **"Well now you have, now shut up and go back to sleep. Naruto will be back in about a day to check on you."**

Ace thought back to the blonde that saved him, he didn't know why but felt his face heat up a bit at the thought of her. He was never good around women unless they were his nakama or Dadan.

Kurama opened his eyes to look at the kid, he saw the small blush appear on his face and smirked, maybe it was time for his kit to find a companion. He'll play matchmaker later, first he had to get this kid to rest.

"Kurama, right?" Ace looked to the fox lift his head.

" **Yes."** Was the simple reply he got.

"Have you ever lost someone and blamed yourself for it?" Ace thought that the question was stupid and thought that he was asking a _fox_ of all things.

"Ah, never-." Ace was cut off by Kurama.

" **To answer that question I would have to say no, I have lost someone but I have never blamed myself for his death."** Kurama was now sitting up on Ace's stomach. **"But if you really want an answer I suggest you talk to Naruto, she is much more experienced than you think and she has lost almost everyone that she has known."** Guilt built up in his eyes knowing that his kit was like this because of him.

"How?" Ace blurted out without thinking, he was about to tell the fox not to answer but he did.

" **She has been alive for a long time, not as long as me of course, but a few centuries. She has been through war and came out on top, but at a great price. She had to watch as those around her sacrifice themselves for her, she has watched her friends grow while she stayed the same. Over time it's repeated itself but she has not lost herself."** Kurama was sure that he would get an earful when she gets back but she has been alone a bit too long, she hadn't let anyone else in beside Roger and Rayleigh. It was time for her to let others in.

Ace was quiet thinking about what the fox said, and wondered what it would be like to be her. He shivered at the loneliness she must have felt. Ace wanted to get to know her more though, and maybe the fox was right; he would talk to her when he had the chance and when he could move.

 _GGGGGRRRROOOOOOWWWWWLLLLL._

Ace blushed at the sound of his stomach, Kurama just stared at the idiot before he began to laugh. He liked the kid and if he was anything like Roger he would be able to keep up with his kit.

"Well I was just about to ask if you wanted some food but I guess your stomach answered that for you." Haruta had just entered the room to check on Ace since it had been hours since the blonde had disappeared and Marco was busy and said that the fox was watching Ace. It was almost lunch time and she went to see if he would want food.

"Haruta make him stop laughing it's not funny and now that I think of it I haven't had a decent meal in forever. I'm starving but I can't move. Haruutttaaa, stop laughing it's not funny." Ace was getting redder by the minute with the two laughing at him.

"Yes it is just wait here while I get you some lunch, Kurama I assume you want something to eat too. We didn't really know what you wanted so we made you some steaks and I think that the cooks made some rabbits too." Haruta and Ace saw a red blur disappear from the room.

Ace was jealous that the fox could get his food like that. Haruta was surprised that the fox could move that fast but chuckled, she turned back to her brother and said, "I'll be right back with your food."

 **OMAKE**

Shanks was staring out to the ocean with a serious look in his eyes, he had been there for 2 hours now and most of the crew hadn't seen their captain act this serious in a long time, it scared them.

Benn came up to his captain, "What's wrong, your scaring most of your crew with your seriousness and the preparations for the funeral are almost done."

Shanks turned to his first mate, with his bang shadowing his expression, Benn looked curious as to what was troubling his captain, until his captain turned to him with a waterfall of tears coming from his eyes and the happiness from him radiated around him making most want to cover their eyes.

"Benn I finally get to go drinking with the Toads and Naruto for 3 days, surround by the best sake in the world." Shanks was so happy, while the rest of his crew sweat dropped from their captain's actions.

Benn sighed and hit him over the head making Shanks face plant to the floor.

"Benn what was that for?" Shanks had a hurt expression on his face.

"For being an idiot." Benn turned around left his captain.

"Hey I'm not an idiot." Shanks pouted before he turned back in a daze thinking about the sake he was promised.

 **Somewhere Else**

Naruto felt she was forgetting something as she followed Margret.

"Is something wrong?" The question snapped Naruto out of her thoughts. She gave the girl a smile and shook her head, if it was important she would remember it later.


End file.
